Leap Of Faith
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Major HBP Spoliers... You have been warned...Harry's thoughts on the train back to Kings Cross after the events of sixth year....


Just a songfic i've finally finished. i started this when i finished HBP almost a month ago. Its took awhile but here it is.

WARNING! MAJOR HBP SPOILERS!

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot...

And the song is R Kelly's Leap Of Faith...Pity i don't own that either...

On we go!

* * *

Leap Of Faith

Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express his thoughts swirling around the events of two days before in the tower.

Was it only two days ago? It seemed so much longer. Harry put his hand in his pocket and clasped the locket hard. All that work and for what?

Harry sighed. Was his life so truly cursed that everyone that cared for him ended up dead. His eyes filled up with tears and he looked at the ceiling trying to clear them.

He could not afford to cry. Not now. Not ever. He needed to be strong and he needed to find the other five Horcruxes Voldemort had hidden and destroy them. He needed to find Voldemort and finish him for good.

_There is strength deep inside me that I never knew I had. There's a fire within burning bright. There is a love inside of me that I never thought I'd feel until you came into my life. Yeah. _

Harry sighed thinking of all the people that had stood before him in the fight against Voldemort.

His dad.

His mum.

Sirius.

And now Dumbledore.

That still hurt. And Harry still couldn't quite believe it. The funeral had just ended but he still couldn't quite believe that Dumbledore would never be there to give him advice and talk in riddles that had made his head hurt.

There was no one left.

All had lived and died to protect him. Now he had only himself to rely on and it was scary. But he would have no one else die to see him safe. This was his destiny; his future and he would stand to see it through.

No one else would stand in front of him now.

_And it was you that was there when no one else was and you showed me a love unknown._

Harry walked down the train and stared straight ahead knowing that person after person was staring at him. Things had changed. Not only did they believe him but also word had got round that he was with Dumbledore when he died.

And of course he was The Chosen One. The _prophet_ had only intensified the claims since the attack at the school and again Harry had survived.

Of course no one really knew what had happened besides the Order. So much of it was hearsay so again he was front-page news and rumours surrounded his existence all over again.

_You kept the fire burning you kept hope alive. And when my soul was falling you helped me to survive and you lead the way encouraged me to take that leap of faith._

Harry found an empty compartment and sat alone in it waiting for Ron and Herminone to finish their Prefect duties.

He really didn't want to be seen by anyone but he knew if Ginny, Neville and Luna had anything to do with it he would not be alone long.

_There is a dream that I dream I never knew it would come true there is a place I never thought that I would be. There is a chance_

Harry put his head against the glass thinking about all the things he still had to do and all the people that were relying on him to do it. Lord Voldemort had grown in power but Harry now knew his secrets.

There was a chance…

_A chance_

One chance….

A chance he had to defeat the Dark wizard. He had one chance.

_That I took _

He had too take it…

_That I took _

He couldn't fail…Failing meant that Voldemort would win and that was not something Harry was willing to contemplate for even a moment. He would not fail. He would do what Dumbledore had told him too and he would succeed because Dumbledore had believed that he would.

_That I never thought I'd take until you came and helped me to believe_

No matter how much Harry thought about it he still couldn't believe that the one person that had been there when Harry needed someone, always been there, always offered answers when there seemed to be none was no longer here.

_Oh_

And no matter what everyone told him he couldn't help but believe that it was all his fault. Dumbledore had used the last of his strength to immobilise Harry to keep him safe and with that spell went the last chance he had had to protect himself.

_And it was you that was there when no one else was and you showed me a love unknown._

Harry closed his eyes against the pain. It had been his fault Sirius died and now it was his fault Dumbledore died. He closed his eyes and threw his fist at the seat he felt his fist connect with something hard but it felt good. The pain on the outside eclipsed the pain on the inside even if it was just for a moment.

_You kept the fire burning you kept hope alive. And when my soul was falling you helped me to survive and you lead the way encouraged me to take that leap of faith._

Everyone could tell him that it wasn't his fault that it was Voldemort's, Bellatrix or even Snape's. But if Harry had never been there then it was unlikely to have happened and no matter how much he tried to reason he knew it was true.

_Of faith_

His parents had given up their lives to make sure he had survived defying Voldemort even as they died and although they had died Harry was couldn't be more proud of them knowing they had died fighting as they knew it was the end.

But he also knew it was because Voldemort had chosen Harry that Voldemort had gone after his parents in the first place.

_Of faith_

Sirius had only been at the Ministry because he knew that Harry had been there and he had gone with the Order to make sure Harry was safe. And although it hurt to think that Sirius had been ripped from him he knew Sirius died the way he wanted to.

Defending what was right.

_Leap of faith_

And Dumbledore had made sure Harry was safe putting him under a bind that meant that he lost any chance he could have had at defending himself fully. Harry knew that he would probably never forgive himself for that but he also knew that he would not let Dumbledore down either.

_Oh Yeah!_

Dumbledore had showed him what was needed, given him the strength and knowledge to believe that the task he had been set was possible and that it was his choice. The prophecy may have been made about him but all it proved was that there was someone strong enough to defeat Voldemort. And Harry, now more than ever wanted to end Voldemort's life.

_You showed me just how to believe in me_

But he also knew that despite this everyone of them had had faith in him. Had faith that he would make a difference and he would not let them down. He wouldn't let anyone down. He had loved every one of them more than that. Especially those who had put their lives before his to make sure he could survive and do what he needed to do.

_In me _

They showed him how to believe in himself. And that he could make choices. Even when the road before him seemed to have been picked out he still could make choices and that meant more to him than anyone would ever know.

_You moved that tree and saw that forest there for me _

He looked outside and saw the trees rushing past as the Hogwarts Express rushed steadily further on towards Kings cross. The war had taken on a whole new dimension and for many it was closer than it had ever been before.

_You kept the fire burning you kept hope alive. And when my soul was falling you helped me to survive and you lead the way encouraged me to take that leap of faith._

Harry knew that soon the road ahead of him would darken and he would have to go into places, dark places from Voldemort's past. Places he would rather not tread but he believed that he could do it. He believed he could do it because his protectors had shown him how.

_You kept the fire burning you kept hope alive. And when my soul was falling you helped me to survive and you lead the way encouraged me to take that leap of faith._

At that moment the compartment door opened and Ron, Herminone and Ginny slid inside followed by Neville and Luna. Harry looked up and smiled. Yet more people who believed in him. Ginny smiled and Harry felt his stomach turn over. He didn't want to break up with her but it was for the best.

_The fire _

"Hey guys." He said quietly. Herminone and Ron smiled and said, "Hiding from us Harry?" "It didn't work so well did it?" He said, "I've been found." Ginny shook her head. "You shouldn't have tried to hide in the first place." "I wasn't trying to hide." Harry said trying not to be defensive. "I just needed to think."

_Kept it burning_

Herminone shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "You're thinking too much. It wasn't your fault Harry." Harry frowned. _How _did she do that? She seemed to know what he was thinking at any given time. "How is it not? Herminone?" Harry demanded before he could stop himself. "He cast a full body bind on me when he should have defended himself. I took the last chance he had away from him." Harry closed his eyes. They all knew whom he was talking about even if he couldn't say his name for fear of making it even more real than it already was.

_The hope_

"That was his choice to make Harry." The answer not coming from Herminone but from Luna. Harry looked up and found it odd that Luna looked so serious. The dreamy expression was gone from his face and in its place was an emotion so strong Harry couldn't name it. "Dumbledore died knowing you would do whatever it is you need to do. He had faith in you. Just as I do."

_Kept it alive_

Harry looked at Luna and said, "Thanks Luna." His tome must have portrayed the doubts he still had because she lifted an eyebrow. "No." Harry said smiling weakly "I know that I do. It's just so hard knowing I can't go to him with a problem again. He was the only one that knew exactly what I needed to do and now he's gone. It's just hard."

_The soul _

"But we have faith in you." Neville said smiling "We know you can do it Harry." Harry smiled as Neville took Luna's hand. "You just need to believe in yourself as we do." He said. "_He _might have died but don't you respect him enough to be proud of what he did?" Harry looked at Neville surprised seeing that he had Harry's attention he carried on. "He died to protect you don't disrespect what he did by wishing he hadn't."

_Soul was burning_

Harry's heart beat faster realising what Neville was getting at. Dumbledore…there he had said it. Even if it was only in his mind had chosen to stand between Harry and the Death Eaters and Harry wishing that it were he that had died only made his sacrifice worthless. He looked up at Neville and smiled. "I believe in you Harry." Neville said with feeling. "Now you need to believe in you."

_You _

"I have faith in you." Ginny said smiling

"I have faith in you." Herminone said joining Ginny

"We all have faith in you mate." Ron said clapping him on the shoulder. "And we'll be here if you need us. We'll always be here to help you."

Harry smiled as they all nodded. "Thanks." He said quietly "you have no idea how much I needed that."

_I survived_

"What you needed," Ginny said putting her arms round him briefly before quickly letting go was "Was a kick in the right direction." Harry grinned. "You're probably right." He looked at Ginny and then said, "But the hug was nice as well." She blushed and Harry grinned.

"Anyway…" Ron said loudly. "Anyone for a game of exploding snap?"

_You lead_

The laughter in the carriage was real cheer despite the situation and the increasing darkness they all, in their own ways, were heading for. So they took this brief little break in the clouds as a chance to sit and be with friends knowing that at least for the train ride they were safe.

_The way_

The train gradually made its way towards Kings Cross taking the students that had not left Hogwarts already with it. Harry thought it eerie just how quiet it was with so few students left but he refused to let himself dwell on such thoughts.

Especially thinking of that would lead him to think of Malfoy who was absent from the train for obvious reasons. But then thinking of Malfoy would make him think of…

_Encouraged me to take the leap of faith_

Harry clenched his fists. He looked up at Herminone who was watching him with a fixed expression. "I know." He said quietly. He knew out of them all Herminone alone knew just how serious he had been when he had sworn revenge against Snape.

He guessed the others would think he would cool down but Snape had gone too far for Harry to ever forgive him. He had taken too much from Harry for Harry to ever even contemplate forgiveness.

_All Thanks To You_

Snape…

Just thinking his name had Harry's stomach cramped with white-hot flames of fury desperate to be released.

But he knew that he had to keep a clear head. His emotions had ruled him too many times before and that was how people were killed.

_You kept the fire burning you kept hope alive. And then my soul was falling you helped me to survive and you lead the way encouraged me to take that leap of faith._

People he loved. He would not let that happen. Too many people he loved had gone already he could not afford to loose anymore. He WOULD NOT allow it. Not if he could possibly help it.

_You kept the fire burning you kept hope alive. And hen my soul was falling you helped me to survive and you lead the way encouraged me to take that leap of faith._

As the train pulled into the station Harry was forced to put his jumble of emotions to one side…for now. He got off the train and pulled his trunk with him through the barrier.

There waiting for him was his aunt and uncle but before them was the Order all smiling despite the loss they had endured. Remus and Tonks strode up to him and he smiled, "Hey guys."

"Your visit to your aunt and uncles will be short I take it?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. "Yes. I shall see you all soon." Remus put his hand on his shoulder and said, then we shall see you soon."

"Bye Harry!" Ron and Herminone called and Harry strode towards the barrier with his aunt and uncle in tow.

_Oh_

He knew the road ahead was about to get very black but despite this he couldn't help feel like things were brighter at this end of the road. His friends and his family believed in him they had showed him how to believe.

He knew he could do this.

He had finally taken his own Leap Of Faith.


End file.
